My Smile For You, For Goodbye
by ReshaRukiRuu
Summary: Harry dan Hermione sudah bertunangan selama 2 tahun. Namun saat Harry melihat Hermione berpelukan dengan Draco, dan Harry mengusir Hermione dari rumahnya. I'm bad for summary, but I think the story more good.


Hai…. Ruu baru pertama kali buat fic Harpot nich….

Ruu bakal seneng banget kalau ada yang ripiu fic aneh ruu nie..

Apalagi kalau ngasih koment…

Tapi please don't flame this fic…

Key..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Desclaimer : Coz Fiction is real, and real is fiction. So Harry Potter is belong to me!

Summary : Harry dan Hermione sudah bertunangan selama 2 tahun. Namun saat Harry melihat Hermione berpelukan dengan Draco, dan Harry mengusir Hermione dari rumahnya. I'm bad for summary, but I think the story more good.

My Smile For You, For Goodbye

"Ck! Kok belum pulang juga ya? Kemana sih dia?" Kata seorang laki-laki yang mondar-mandir sambil melirik jam terus-menerus yang berada di meja ruang tamunya.

"Sudah jam 9 malam." Desah laki-laki yang sudah menatap jam untuk kesekian kali.

"Apa mungkin dia kerumah Ron untuk mampir?" Laki-laki itu bergumam kembali sambil memegang dagunnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Kutelpon sajalah!" Ia pun bergegas kearah ruang keluarga yang berada di sebelah ruang tamu. Ia pun langsung menyambut barang yang dicarinya.

Tuuut…Tuuut…

"Hallo?" Kata seseorang menjawab disebrang sana.

"Ron? Hermione ke rumahmu tidak?" Kata laki-laki itu To the Point.

"Harry?"

"Iya ini aku Harry. Hermione ke rumahmu tidak?" Tanya Harry yang tidak sabar menunggu respon dari sang penjawab telponnya.

"Tidak Harry. Hermione tidak ke rumah ku hari ini." Jawab Ron " Memang ada apa Harry?" Tanya Ron.

"Ia belum pulang." Jelas Harry, nada bicaranya penuh dengan kecemasan.

"Hah? Bukannya kalian tadi pulang bersama?" Tanya Ron yang juga ikut-ikutan cemas.

"Iya, kita pulang bersama dari kantor. Tapi dijalan kami berpisah. Katanya ia ingin berbelanja sendiri. Jadi kami berpisah dijalan. Tidak biasanya ia beberlanja selama ini. " Jelas Harry.

"Sudah tenang saja, sebentar lagi pulang kok." Jelas Ron. "Ya sudah, thanks Ron." Harry pun menutup telpon. Ia pun duduk di ruang tamu, sambil menunggu tidak sabar.

"Sudah cukup! Aku akan cari dia sekarang!" Harry pun bergegas berjalan keluar menuju pintu, dan sebelum ia mencapai pintu depan.

Ckleek

"Hermione!" Teriak Harry spontan melihat sosok yang ia cemaskan selama 4 jam itu.

"Harry?" Jawab Hermione. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ada apa katamu? Kemana saja kau selama ini!" Teriak Harry lagi.

"Emm…Emmm… Aku hanya…" Jawab Hermione geragapan "Hanya apa? Hanya apa hah? Kau tau, aku sangat cemas menunggu dirumah! Kau pikir ini jam berapa? Jam 7 malam? Jam SEBELAS Malam jika kau tak tahu!" Harry sudah tidak dapat menahan amarah lagi.

"Aku… Aku hanya jalan-jalan sebentar." Jawabnya.

"Jalan-jalan sebentar? Huh?" Kata Harry menyindir.

Hermione mengerti alasannya tidak masuk akal, ia hanya bisa menunduk menghindari tatapan Harry yang marah.

"Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Granger!" Harry pun bergegas masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Braaak

Harry melampiaskan kemarahnya dengan membanting pintu, meninggalkan Hermione sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Maafkan aku Harry, Aku tidak bisa mengatakan sesungguhnya padamu."

~~~~~~~RRRRuuuuuuuRRR~~~~~~~~

Sinar matahari menyelinap antara celah-celah gorden yang menutupi jendela, membuat yang terlelap mulai gusar. Harry membuka matanya, tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja yang berada disebelah mencari keberadaan kacamatanya. Ia duduk untuk memasangkan kacamata pada posisi yang tepat. Ia merasa ada yang kurang pagi hari ini. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke sebelah kiri tubuhnya. Biasanya selalu ada sosok yang menemani ia tidur. Baru kali ini ia tidur sendiri tanpa di temani tunangannya selama 2 tahun itu. Ia mengusap kepalanya, mencoba merapihkan rambut hitam miliknya. Harry mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Ia melihat kearah jam yang berada di meja yang sama dengan tempat kacamata.

"Jam 8" Desah laki-laki yang mengalahkan Raja Kegelapan. Ia merasa amarahnya pada Hermione sudah menghilang.

"Tetap saja, tidak dapat dimaafkan begitu saja!' Katanya sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Kok belum bangun ya? Sudah jam 8." Desah Hermione yang duduk di meja makan. Tak lama kemudian Harry turun dari lantai atas, lalu berjalan ke meja makan.

Harry sudah berpakaian rapi dan siap berangkat bekerja di Kementrian Sihir. Ia pun melahap sarapannya dengan diam, Hermione hanya melirik dan kemudian melahap sarapannya juga, tidak berani untuk memulai pembicaraan. Selesai sarapan, Harry langsung pergi tanpa berpamitan pada Hermione.

Hermione hanya duduk termenung di meja makan. Ia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat itu walaupun Harry sudah pergi cukup lama. Karena saking sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia tidak mendengar seseorang yang mengetuk pintu.

"Hermione" Panggil seseorang yang berdiri di antara ruang makan dan ruang tv.

Hermione pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan menuju arah suara.

"Darco!" Kata Hermione terkejut.

"Maaf, aku masuk seenaknya. Aku mengetuk pintu tapi tidak ada yang muncul, saat ku buka pintu ternyata tidak dikunci. Jadi aku masuk saja, takut kau-" Kata-kata Draco terputus.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf aku tidak mendengar ada yang mengtuk pintu." Jawab Hermione.

~~~~~~~~~~RRRuuuuuuuRRR~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry yang sedang duduk di kantornya termenung memikirkan Hermione. Sekarang ia merasa bersalah karena bersikap dingin padanya tadi pagi. Ia melihat foto yang berada di meja kerjannya. Foto mereka berdua, senyum Hermione pada foto itu mampu melelehkan keras kepala Harry.

"Aku bertindak seperti anak kecil." Desahnya. "Aku harus minta maaf."

Harry pun bergegas keluar dari kantornya. Ia melihat toko bunga yang berada di seberang Kantor Kementrian Sihir.

"Sudah lama aku tak membawakan ia bunga."

Harry pun langsung masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu. Setelah mendapatkan bunga yang ia cari, Harry langsung ber-apparate ke rumahnya. Tidak sabar meminta maaf pada Hermione, ia pun bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setelah masuk rumah, Harry langsung mencari sosok Hermione. Ia pun menuju dapur karena biasanya jam-jam ini Hermione berada di dapur.

"Hermione, di-" Suara Harry berhenti ketika melihat sesuatu yang menghancurkan hatinya.

Hermione berpelukan dengan Draco

Hermione merasa namanya dipanggil, lalu menengok, dan matanya membulat seketika itu setelah melihat Harry. Hermione langsung melepaskan tangan Draco yang membungkus pinggangnya erat. Draco pun sadar lalu menjauh beberapa langkah dari Hermione.

"Kau! Begini yang kau lakukan selagi aku tidak ada!" Teriak Harry sambil melempar bunga mawar putih ke lantai.

"Ini…ini… tidak seperti yang kau lihat Harry!" Jawab Hermione yang berjalan mendekat menuju Harry.

"Oh, jadi harus seperti apa? Tunanganku berpelukan dengan orang lain, berpelukan dengan Draco Malfoy! Aku harus berpikir apa! Hah?" Harry menarik nafas. "Biasa saja? Itu maumu? Biasa saja!" Teriak Harry penuh dengan amarah.

"Bukan begitu Potter, biar aku menjelaskan! Aku dan Granger tidak ada ap-!'

"DIAM KAU MALFOY!"

"Harry…"

"Aku tidak percaya ini!" Kata harry, meremas tangan kirinya dengan kuat mencoba tetap mengontrol dirinya.

"Jadi tadi malam kau juga bersamnya?" Tanya Harry. " Itu alasan sebenarnya kan?"

"Harry aku…aku…" Hermione sudah tidak dapat menahan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kau bisa melakukan ini padaku." Harry menyandarkan dahinya ke tembok, Hermione berjalan terus mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat!" lebih baik kau pergi dari sini!" Teriak Harry sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah pintu.

"Setidaknya biarkan dia berkemas." Pinta Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione yang masih menangis.

"Silahkan saja, aku tidak peduli!" Jawabnya cepat.

Hermione pun membereskan barang-barangnya yang berada di kamar. Memasukan seluruh bajunya ke dalam koper. Setelah selesai, ia pun duduk di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menangis. Menutup wajahnya yang pucat dengan kedua tanganya. Setelah puas menangis ia pun berjalan keluar. Ia pun menengok ke belakang untuk menatap kamarnya bersama Harry selama 2 tahun ini.

"Tempatku bukan disini lagi. Bukan milikku lagi. Cepat atau lambat kau akan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini. Kau sudah tahu itu kan Hermione." Desahnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Hermione pun turun ke lantai bawah. Draco sudah berada di luar rumah. Hermione menatap Harry yang berdiri di ruang tamu. Lalu ia pun berjalan mendekati Harry.

"Harry maafkan aku."

Tidak ada respon dari Harry. Kedua tanganya terlipat di dadanya.

"Selamat tinggal."

Hermione pun berjalan menjauhi Harry menuju luar. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau melihat Hermione. Sekali lagi ia menengok ke belakang berharap melihat mata Harry untuk terakhir kali. Sayangnya Harry masih memalingkan wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi."

~~~~~~~~~~RRRuuuuuuuRRRR~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kau tahu Harry, aku masih tidak menyangka dia melakukan itu." Kata Ron yang duduk di sebelah Harry. Mereka sedang berada di bar yang tidak jauh dari kantor mereka.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya sejak 2 minggu yang lalu Ron." Harry pun menengguk segelas bir lagi ke dalam mulutnya.

"Aku minta maaf Harry, seharusnya aku memberitahumu jika Hermione sering mengunjungi Darco di rumah sakit." Kata Neville yang bekerja di Rumah Sakit St Mungo's sama dengan Draco.

"Bukan salahmu Neville, kau tak perlu minta maaf." Jelas Harry.

"Kau tidak akan percaya denganku jika aku ceritakan ini." Kata Ginny yang duduk disebelah suaminya Neville.

Flashback

Ginny berjalan di tengah lorong Rumah Sakit yang cukup padat dengan pengunjung pada hari itu. Ia berjalan menuju lift untuk mencapai ruangan Neville yang berada di lantai 4 sambil membawa makan siang untuk suaminnya. Ia menunggu di depan lift berharap ia tidak menunggu lama. Ia pun menengok ke arah jam yang berada di belakangnya. Kemudian tak lama kemudian.

Ting Tong

Karena merasa pintu lift terbuka, Ginny langsung bergegas masuk tanpa melihat sesuatu yang ada di depannya.

Brakkk

"Ma….Maaf" Kata Ginny sambil memegangi kakinya yang sakit karena terbentur sesuatu yang cukup keras.

"Ginny?" Kata seseorang yang berada di depannya. Ginny pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari kakinya menuju orang yang berada didepannya.

"Hermione!" Kata Ginny kaget.

"Hai, apa kabar Ginn?" Tanya Hermione sambil tersenyum. Ginny tak mendengarkan pertanyaan Hermione, melainkan sibuk memperhatikan Hermione yang menggunakan kursi roda. Ginny memperhatikan dengan seksama, dari bawah hingga atas.

"Kenapa Herm pakai kursi roda?" Tanya batinnya.

"Ginny?" Tanya Hermione lagi. Pikiran Ginny pun kembali.

"Bukan urusanmu lagi kan, Granger?" Jawab Ginny sinis. "Kau bukan temanku lagi sejak kau menghancurkan hidup temanku, Granger!"

Hermione hanya bisa menunduk mendengarkan perkataan Ginny. Namun Ginny dapat melihat Hermione tersenyum. Hal ini membuat Ginny tambah emosi.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum! Kau mau meledekku hah?" Jelas Ginny yang tak bisa mengontrol volume suaranya. Hermione menatap Ginny dengan senyuman, senyum yang penuh arti. Amarah Ginny berkurang karena melihat senyuman Hermione yang terlihat sedih.

"Aku tak meledekmu Ginny, maafkan aku jika kau merasa seperti itu." Jelas Hermione, sedikitpun senyumnya belum hilang dari bibirnya.

"Hermione, aku minta-" Kata-kata Ginny terpotong karena seseorang memanggil Hermione.

"Tuhan! Hermione, syukurlah! Kemana saja kau?" kata Draco yang berada di luar lift, berjalan mendekati Hermione yang tidak melihat Ginny karena ia membelakanginya. Draco terus berjalan mendekat sehingga jarak antara mereka hanya beberapa langkah "Kau bisa terlambat untuk pem-!"

"Hoo, Jadi pangeran barumu tiba." Ledek Ginny. Draco pun langsung menengok ke arah Ginny. Draco mendorong kursi roda Hermione keluar lift sedangkan Ginny berjalan masuk ke dalam lift.

"Hei Malfoy, Hermione sedikit terlihat pucat. Jika Harry berada disampingnya, ia tidak akan membiarkannya sakit."

Pintu lift pun segera menutup, Hermione masih berada di depan pintu lift. Sebelum pintu lift benar-benar tertutup, Ginny dapat mendengar kata-kata Hermione sambil tersenyum.

"Maafkan aku, selamat tinggal."

End Flasback

"Ia terlihat pucat?" Tanya Harry.

"Dan kenapa ia pakai kursi roda? Apa ia tertabrak mobil atau jatuh dari tangga?" Tanya Harry yang khawatir.

"Sudahlah Harry jangan cemaskan dia! Ingat apa yang telah dilakukannya padamu." Kata Ginny marah. "Lagipula Malfoy itu kan dokter, jadi kukira ia dapat merawat Hermione lebih baik." Ron dan Neville mengganguk bersamaan.

"Soal Hermione pakai kursi roda sudah kutannyakan pada Malfoy." Jelas Neville "Katanya Hermione jatuh dari tangga, tapi aku curiga." Kata Neville yang memegangi dagunnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Curiga apa maksudmu?"

"Hmmm…nevermind"

~~~~~~~~~~RRRuuuuuuuuuuRRRR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hermione." Kata Draco yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Hermione membawa makanan dan sedikit buah. Hermione yang sedang berbaring di tempat tidur memandangi taman yang berada di luar jendela, lalu menengok ke arah Draco. Hermione tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu Draco duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Draco, terima kasih ya." Kata Hermione sambil memegang tangan kanan Draco.

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih, Hermione." Desahnya sambil menggegam tangan Hermione erat.

"Kau yang merubahku, akulah yang harus berterima kasih padamu. Kau yang mengubah hidupku."

Hermione hanya membalas dengan senyumnya, lalu mengalihkan pandanganya kembali ke luar jendela yang gelap.

"Apa aku terlihat menyedihkan?" Tanyanya tanpa menatap Draco. "Tentu tidak Hermione." Jawab Draco cepat.

"Aku lelah Draco, lelah sekali rasanya." Hermione kembali menatap Draco. Draco lalu mencium tangan Hermione dengan lembut. "Kau pasti bisa Hermione." Hermione hanya bisa tersenyum lagi.

"Hei, aku haus, bisa tolong ambilkan aku-" Pinta Hermione. "Ok ok… Orange jus, benar kan? Sebentar aku ambilkan ya." Draco pun berdiri lalu pergi berjalan keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya

"Aku lelah."

Hermione pun memejamkan matanya, Tak lama ia pun membuka matanya. Ia teringat dengan seseorang yang ia sayangi, Harry. Hermione pun mencoba bangun, lalu turun dari tempat tidurnnya. Memandang tempat tidurnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aku harus menemui Harry." Desahnya, lalu ia pun meninggalkan kamarnnya.

Hermione menuruni tangga, lalu melihat Draco yang sedang berada di dapur yang sedang menyiapkan jus untuknya.

"Maaf Draco, sampai terakhir aku tetap meyusahkanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Dengan kata itulah, Hermione meninggalkan rumah Draco.

Setelah selesai membuat Jus, Draco pun berjalan menuju kamar Hermione lagi. Ia pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Hermione, jusmu sudah siap." Kata Draco sambil membuka pintu kamar. Ia mencoba menaruh gelas di meja.

"Herm, ini jusmu."

Prannnnggggg

Draco menjatuhkan Jus kelantai

"Oh Tuhan! Hermione!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~RRRuuuuuuRRRR~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry menatap langit malam, berjalan sendirian. Hembusan nafasnya membuat beberapa kepulan asap disekitar wajahnya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnnya yang tidak jauh lagi. Harry merasa sedikit pusing karena terlalu banyak meminum bir di bar bersama teman-temannya. Harry merenung, menghayal tentang Hermione.

"Kenapa aku memikirkan dia?" Tanyanya dalam hati. "Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya?" Harry pun berjalan masuk ke beranda rumahnya. Ia mengambil kunci yang berada di sakunya, lalu membuka pintu. Ia pun masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang gelap. Ia mencoba mencari stop kontak untuk menyalakan lampu.

Cklekk

Lampu pun menyala

"Harry." Panggil seseorang yang berada di belakangnya. Harry yang kaget, refleks lalu langsung melihat ke arah pemanggilnya.

"Hermione!"

"Hai Harry." Hermione pun tersenyum lembut pada Harry. Harry berjalan menjauh beberapa langkah dari Hermione yang tepat berada di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah aku mengunci pintu? Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Tanya Harry yang bertubi-tubi. Namun pertannyaan Harry tidak di jawab hanya dibalas dengan senyum.

"Harry aku minta maaf padamu." Jelas Hermione.

"Jadi itu alasanmu untuk kesini?" Tanya Harry. "Kau membuang-buang waktumu, Granger!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku selalu mencitaimu."

"Selalu? Cinta? Jika kau bilang begitu, kau tidak akan memilih Draco!" Teriak Harry dengan penuh amarah. Namun Hermione hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas kata-kata Harry atau mencoba membela diri.

"Hatikku selalu untukmu." Hermione pun berjalan mendekati Harry, lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Harry tidak mencoba melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan itu. Ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan Hermione

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal." Dengan itu Hermione pun berjalan meninggalkan Harry yang terdiam. Hermione kembali menatap Harry, lalu tersenyum padannya, lalu menghilang dari pandangan Harry. Harry tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa, hanya diam berdiri. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian duduk, lalu termenung.

Harry masih termenung hingga sinar matahari menerangi ruang tamunya. Ia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat itu sejak tadi malam. Pikirannya kacau.

"Aku harus menggambil Hermione kembali!" Harry pun beranjak dari ruang tamu lalu berjalan menuju ruang sebelah, dan meraih telephon

"Neville, kau tahu dimana Draco Malfoy tinggal?" Tanya Harry.

"Aku akan mengambil kembali milikku!"

~~~~~~~~~~~RRRuuuuuuuuuRRRR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mobil Harry berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup luas. Harry bergegas keluar dari mobilnya bersama dengan Neville, Ginny dan Ron. Harry berlari menuju beranda rumah, lalu memukul keras pintu.

"Malfoy keluar kau!" Teriak Harry.

"Harry tenang! Tenang Harry!" Kata Ron memegangi pundak Harry.

"Keluar kau Malfoy!" Ia tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Ron, dan masih menggedor pintu rumah Malfoy.

Cklek

Seorang laki-laki tua membukakan pintu rumah. Harry langsung menerobos masuk. Pak tua itu langsung tersingkir dan hampir terjatuh, namun ditolong oleh Neville yang cukup sigap memegang tangan pak tua itu.

"Hermione! Dimana kau? Aku datang untuk menjemputmu!" Teriak Harry yang berlari kesana kemari mencari sosok Hermione.

"Maaf tuan Potter, Nona Gra-!" Kata pak tua itu terputus karena Harry menarik kerah bajunya keatas. "Dimana Malfoy menyembunyikan tunanganku? Dimana?" bentak Harry.

"Ha..Harry! Sabar." Kata Ron mencoba melepaskan gengaman Harry dari laki-laki tua tak bersalah.

"Tuan Draco sedang berada di Gereja di ujung jalan ini. Ia sedang menghadiri upacar pem!" Sebelum kata-kata orang itu selesai, Harry langsung lari keluar rumah itu. Yang lain pun mengikuti Harry.

~~~~~~~~RRRuuuuuuuuRRR~~~~~~~~~~~

"Malfoy! Dimana kau sembunyikan Hermione!" Teriak Harry yang berlari masuk ke dalam Gereja. Neville, Ginny, dan Ron berada di belakang Harry.

Draco yang berada di ujung altar Gereja, menunduk menatap kosong peti hitam yang terbuat dari kayu ebony yang berada di depannya. Mendengar teriakan seseorang, ia langsung menengok dan berjalan menjauhi peti itu dan berjalan menuju Harry yang berlari ke arahnya. Gereja sangat sepi, tidak seperti biasannya, tidak ada pengunjung sama sekali.

Bughhhh

Harry meninju pipi kiri Draco seketika saat ia berada di depannya.

"Dimana Hermione! Katakan!" Teriak Harry sambil menarik jas hitam Draco.

"Harry, tenanglah!" Kata Neville yang berusaha menenangkan Harry yang kalap. Harry pun melepaskan gengaman tangannya, membuat Draco jatuh bersimpuh ke lantai.

Draco hanya bisa menunduk, lalu menutupi matanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Katakan! Dimana Hermione!" Teriak Harry lagi.

"Hermione mencintaiku! Kau pasti merayunya bukan? Dia menemuiku tadi malam, dan mengatakan kalau hatinya selalu milikku!" Teriak Harry. Ketika mendengar kata-kata Harry, raut wajah Darco berubah .

"Kau pasti menjebaknya! Dasar tidak tahu mal-!" Harry siap memukul Draco lagi, namun Draco menepisnya lalu menggengam tangannya.

"Hermione menemuimu?" Tanyanya. "Tadi malam? Itu tidak mungkin Potter!" Teriak Draco sambil menepiskan tangan Harry, lalu ia pun menjatuhkan lututnya kembali ke lantai. Harry dan semua bingung dengan perkataan Draco.

"Harry!" Panggil seseorang yang baru masuk ke dalam Gereja. Semua orang langsung menengok ke belakang.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry kaget melihat Mr dan Mrs Granger yang berada di belakang mereka semua. Mrs. Granger langsung berjalan menuju Draco yang terjatuh.

"Draco!" Mrs Granger langsung membantu Draco untuk berdiri. Draco masih menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya.

"Mom? Dad? Kenapa ada disni?"

Wajah kedua orang itu terlihat kaget mendengar kata-kata Harry. Lalu Mr. Granger berjalan menuju Harry, memegang bahu kirinya.

"Hermione belum memberitahumu soal itu, Harry?" Tanya Mr. Granger.

"Soal apa?" Tanya Harry bingung.

Mendengar hal itu, Mrs. Garnger langsung menangis di sebelah Draco. Mr. Garnger berjalan menuju mereka, mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

Ginny bingung mengapa kedua orang tua Hermione ada di sini. Ginny memerhatikan keadaan sekitarnya. Melirik ke arah kanan dan kirinya. Ia merasa ada hal yang aneh di dalam Gereja ini. Saat matanya menatap tempat awal Draco berdiri, peti hitam itu menjadi focus pandanganya. Otaknya berpikir keras dan bertanya-tanya,

Itu peti mati bukan?

Kemudian pertanyaan dalam kepalanya bergulir.

Siapa yang di dalam peti itu?

Siapa?

Ginny mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah orang-orang yang berada di depannya. Menatap Mr Granger yang memeluk istrinya yang belum berhenti menangis.

Kenapa orang tua Hermione ada di sini?

Teng…Teng…

Bunyi bell Gereja menggema di dalam ruangan, mengisyaratkan sesuatu.

"Oh Tuhan!" Teriak Ginny sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia merasa bodoh karena baru tersadar pada hal yang sudah ada di depan matanya sedari tadi. Ia meneteskan air mata, tidak mencoba untuk menahannya.

"Ini tidak mungkin!" jeritnya dalam hati. Ginny hanya menangis tersedu-sedu membuat semua orang menghampirinya.

"Ginny ada apa?" Tanya Harry.

Ginny mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kea rah depan, tepatnya ke arah peti itu. pandanganya terpaku pada peti mati yang berada di altar Gereja.

"Ya Tuhan!" Teriak Ron yang juga tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Seketika Harry berjalan mendekati peti itu, selangkah demi selangkah. Perasaanyalah yang menuntun untuk mendekati peti mati yang berada di altar. Ketakutannya membesar seiring dengan langkahnya yang semakin dekat dengan benda yang hanya beberapa langkah lagi darinya.

Harry sudah berada di depan peti itu, melawan rasa takutnya. Ia mencoba melihat siapa yang berada di dalam peti itu.

"Ti…ti dak mungkin.!"

Semua orang yang berada di Gereja itu menangis

"I…ini..bohongkan! Hermione! Bohong kan!" Harry langsung meneteskan air mata ketika melihat orang yang terbaring di peti itu, terbaring lemas tak bernafas.

"Bangun, Mione! Katakan ini bohong!" Harry membelai pipi perempuan itu yang telah dingin.

Harry pun langsung roboh di depan peti itu, tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya melihat tunangannya telah tiada. Semua orang berlari menuju Harry dengan menangis.


End file.
